Truth Or Dare?
by Catto-chan
Summary: It's raining outside, so the boys decide to play Truth or dare. Inui's juice and Fuji's sadistic state. Shounen-ai, loads. 2404 words. (FF.net says 60 OO)


Truth or dare?

**Title:** Truth or dare?   
**Authoress:** Catto  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Pairing(s): **Oishi x Eiji, Tezuka x Fuji, Inui Kaidoh, Momoshiro x Echizen, Implied Fuji x Kawamura  
**Genre:** Humor / Romance  
**Rating:** Pg-13, light R  
**Comments:** My first Prince Of Tennis fic. Flame me if you want, but remember, it's my first. So please, don't scream that I suck too much. I wrote this for:

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Eiji screamed and stomped madly on Oishi's foot. Oishi sighed and stepped away, his dear foot dead. It was Saturday afternoon and the Regulars had a special training, until it started raining. Now everyone was back in the changing room and staring at the rain and Momo of course tried to make Echizen give him his can of Ponta.

"Should we stay here and wait out the rain?" Oishi asked Tezuka and sighed still over his dead foot. Eiji had run over to the smiling tensai and was bugging him instead.

"Hai." Tezuka said and looked around him, at the flock of teenagers that was spread around. Everybody was annoyed with the sudden wheather and couldn't move until it stopped.

"Let's play Truth or Dare. It's good for data... Iii...data..." Inui said and made his glasses reflect the sun.

Everybody just looked at each other then decided that it was a good idea, everybody except Tezuka, who was trying to walk out, but Oishi made him play, for the good of his team, Echizen was deciding that he didn't want too, but when his buchou decided that if he has to play, then so should he. So Echizen had to play. Kaidoh hissed and refused, until Momoshiro screamed he was a damn chicken. So everybody was in.

"Okay...Taka... Echizen.. Sit there, Fuji you there... Tezuka you beside Fuji. And... Oishi beside Eiji. Eiji beside Ryoma. Kaidoh sit between Tezuka and me... ok... Now... I go first." Inui said and looked at his perfect circle. The only one that was looking happy was Fuji. But he was always doing that.

"Hmm... Kaidoh... Truth or dare?" Inui said and saw his (cuteass) kouhai blush a bit and fshuuuuu:ed.

"T..tru..." Kaidoh began when Momoshiro, nicely put, pissed him off.

"What? Mamushi can't take dare? Afraid and want to run to mommy?" Momoshiro laughed. Everybody just sweatdropped when they saw Kaidoh jump on Momoshiro. Not again.

"Kaidoh... Momoshiro... 10 laps. NOW!" Tezuka said, veins popping. Both of them run around and screamed at each other. When they were done, they sat down and ignored each other.

"Kaidoh? Truth or dare?"

"Trut..." Kaidoh began but saw Momoshiro made fun of him in the background.

"Truth!" He said and instantly wished he hadn't. Inui-senpai was smiling scarily.

"Okay.. Hehe... What size are your boxers..? Itai! Don't hit your senpai, Kaidoh..."

"FSHUU!" Kaidoh fshuu:ed madly and blushed.

"Kaidoh... You haven't answered..." Inui said and hold up a Inui Marvellous Surprising Huge Blue-Green Love Juice, that was actually purple.

"If you refuse to do your dare or answer your question... Drink this." He said and smiled sadisticly. The only ones that wasn't blue now was Fuji, no surprise. And Tezuka.

Kaidoh went blue and blushed. Stupid senpai.

"Fshuu... Size... M...." (AN: I don't know what sizes there are in America or Japan. But i use the Small, Medium and Large etc.)

"Iiii... Data...." Inui said and writed in a notebook. Kaidoh was still blushing and then looked closely on the Notebook. 'Kaidoh's sexy...note...book...' Kaidoh blinked and looked again. He hadn't seen wrong...

"Inui-senpai...?"

"Nanda Kaidoh? It's your turn to..." Inui started and was interrupted.

"WHY ARE THE BOOK NAMED KAIDOH'S SEXY NOTE BOOK?" Kaidoh screamed and went redder. Everybody was sweatdropping. Kaidoh decided that he wanted to burn the notebook, so he began to run after his still 'Iii Data!'-senpai. They ran around the other regulars, shouting.

"Here, Taka-san" Fuji said, smiling, and gave Kawamura his racket.

"BURNING! GREATO! I WANT THAT NOTEBOOK TOOO!" So he ran after Kaidoh, swinging with his racket, Kaidoh was screaming and tried to kill his senpai and Inui was writing data, running, and grinning widely.

Oishi tried to desperately stop the fight, but Eiji was jumping on his back and cheering. Tezuka was losing his mask and was frowning. Uhoh.

"100 laps around Fuji... NOW!"

"Why Fuji...? Why are you blushing... Tezuka?"

"200..."

**20 Minutes later.**

"Yooosh... Now Kaidoh ask a question." Inui said. He had a black eye and his prescious notebook, gone. Good thing he have all his data on his computer.

"Fshuu... Inui-senpai... Truth or dare?" Kaidoh said and glared at his senpai. Everybody else, except Fuji and Tezuka, sweatdropped and sighed. This would go on forever.

**10 Minutes later.**

"Inui-senpai... Tru..." Kaidoh started for the fifth time. Eiji was hugging Ryoma, Oishi and Tezuka just stared annoyed, Fuji still smiled, Taka-san groaned, Momoshiro was drinking Ryoma's ponta and Inui was just smiling.

"Okay... New rules. You can't ask someone that has already been given a truth or dare once, twice. Now Kaidoh. Ask someone else." Oishi said tiredly.

"Hai, Oishi-senpai." Kaidoh said and glared one last time at his perverted data senpai.

"Oishi-senpai... Truth or dare?" Kaidoh asked and fshuu:ed silently, Oishi blinked surprisingly.

"Trut..." He began before his doubles partner jumped on his back and nyaa:ed.

"TAKE DAREEEEE!" Eiji screamed in his ear and smiled widely.

Oishi gulped at the sudden touch. His neko... when was Eiji his?

"D-dare..." Oishi whispered and blushed. Everybody just sniggered.

"Oishi-senpai..." Kaidoh began when Inui leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Blushing Kaidoh hissed and turned again to Oishi.

"Oishi-senpai... Kiss... Kikumaru-senpai..."

Oishi blinked, stared and blinked again. Nani? He looked at Eiji, who looked confused... Confused and cute. Eiji blinked and looked over at the faces of his friends. Everybody was shocked.

"Nani nani? Why are you so shocked? It's not like it's the first time Oishi has ki-" He said before Oishi jumped on him and crushed him to the ground. The starled Eiji was laying underneath his partner, when he felt a pair of soft lips on his. Nani? This wasn't right was it? Then why does he want more? Eiji laid confused first, until he could feel his partners soft lips moving to suck on his lip. This was too much.

"Neko-chan… You really need to be quiet…"

Oishi stopped starled moving when a pair of soft hands went under his shirt and touched his stomach and down to the pan-.

"Hmm… Guys… You've done your dare…" Momoshiro said unsure and blushed. Everybody looked flushed, except Ryoma who was just staring and Fuji who was smiling. Even Tezuka looked a bit red.

"Now.. Oishi-senpai… Your turn to… ask… someone…" Inui said. Oishi turned to the still red and cute neko and opened his mouth.

"Eiji… Truth or dare?"

"Truth…" Eiji said and looked at his hands. This was embarrassing.

"Would you want to go on a date…?" Oishi whispered and looked down.

Eiji blinked and stared. Was he dreaming?

"It's a question… Answer it.." Fuji smiled and looked strangely happy.

"Etoo… I'll do it if, I can be the uke!"

It was silent for a several minutes, Oishi blushed and was hitting himself. Momoshiro dropped his Ponta, Ryoma stared confused, probably thinking wtf a uke was. Tezuka stared with his mouth slightly open, Fuji smiled evilly and poked Tezuka. Kaidoh was having a bad nosebleed so Inui was wiping his face with a tissue and with his other hand writing data, also looking kind of sadistic whispering 'ii data!', Kawamura laid on the ground, mumbling something about virgin ears.

"Nani nani? Isn't a uke someone that are invited to be the one that doesn't pay? Fuji said that…" Eiji said confused and looked at his boyfriends (?) blushing face.

Everybody turned and glared at the smiling Fuji. Fuji smiled innocently and turned around and took out a book. '100 ways to make chaos'.

"I haven't read the whole book yet, but it says in here that the best way to get people blush is to make the most unexpected person to say something Uncharacteristic…" He said and turned to the next page…

"It's only 234 pages left… Don't worry, I can get you all." He said and smiled to his buchou and looked down. "Oh look, here's something about cold hearted lea-" He was stopped in middle of the sentence by a pair of hands on his mouth. Fuji looked to his side and saw Tezuka leaning forward, still having the hand on the tensai's mouth. Fuji just smiled wickedly and took two of his buchou's fingers in his mouth and sucked. Licking softly on the top of the fingers and nibbled on the fingertips. The look on Tezuka's face was priceless.

Fuji let the fingers drop from his mouth and leaned forward and whispered in his buchou's ear: "My house, tonight?" And sucked on the back of his neck. Everybody blinked and stared again. This would be a long day.

"It's… It's my turn now, ne?" Eiji asked and turned to Momoshiro.

"Truth or dare?" Eiji asked and smiled widely. Momoshiro sweatdropped and glared at his Senpai.

"Dare. I'm not scared like Mamushi." Momoshiro said and looked over at the viper. Who was now trying to run over and kill his team mate.

"Momo, you're dare is…Eat 10 wasabi sushi's and swallow them with Inui Juice." Eiji said and looked content. Momoshiro's eyes turned big and he glared at his senpai. Shit.

Momoshiro looked at the offending piece of food in front of him and then to the drink, why was it black? Sighing he poked on the first wasabi piece and then pushed all of them into his mouth and swallowed the drink. His eyes widened and he pushed his mouth to the first thing close to him, Echizen.

Wait, Echizen? Momoshiro opened his eyes and stared into Echizens widened eyes. Wait again, why were they kissing? Althought Echizen had a nice mouth and it was nice to feel his tongue against his but… tongue? This was very nice actually, Momoshiro decided and pushed Echizen against tile floor.

He was stopped in the middle by a hand on his back. He turned around and saw Oishi's blushing face.

"You've done your dare…" Oishi whispered and blushed deeply again. Momoshiro looked down on his kouhai and saw a pair of confused big eyes. Damn.

He sat down on his usual place, ignoring the little beauty.

"My turn now? Okay… Ryoma… Truth or…dare..?" He said quietly and decided that his kouhai's legs were very beautiful.

"Truth." Echizen said and for once, didn't come with his mada mada dane.

"Who do you love most in the world?" Momoshiro asked and silently hoped.

"Karupin." Echizen said and everybody sweatdropped. Echizen suddenly realised that Momo-senpai had called him Ryoma. "And that baka." Echizen whispered and nobody heard him, except Fuji-senpai of course. But he knows everything and he has his book out now too.

"Tezuka, why did you take my book?" Fuji said a bit annoyed. His buchou had taken the book out of his hands and threw it out of the window. Fuji's eyes were open now. Scary.

Echizen blinked annoyed and threw a tennis racket to the near tears Kawamura.

"Truth or dare?" Echizen said pleased with himself and leaned backwards against Momoshiro and thought it was just a very good and warm wall.

"GREATO! DARE! I'M NOT SCAAAAAAAARED! COME ON!" Kawamura screamed and run around screaming burning.

"Kiss Fuji-senpai." Echizen said and leaned back more. Tezuka blinked and glared at Fuji, who was just smiling. Inui dropped his notebook and Kaidoh hissed confused. Eiji and Oishi weren't listening, they were busy with kissing life out of each other.

"COME HERE FUJIKO-CHAN!" Kawamura screamed and pushed his cute team mate to the ground, kissing him. Letting a burned Kawamura-senpai kiss someone like Fuji was not a good idea, Echizen realised when Kawamura pushed Fuji to the ground harder and Kawamura had his hand in his shirt too. Now Tezuka was very angry.

Fuji decided that he liked the look on his Buchou's face and then his buchou did something Uncharacteristic. He took the racket out of Kawamura's hand.

"200 laps, now. You too Echizen" Tezuka said annoyed and glared at the tensai. Who was trying to get his shirt back on himself. Kawamura had torn it off in the heat of the kiss.

**20 minutes later.**

"Kawamura-senpai. Your turn" Echizen said and glared at his buchou, still tired.

"Buchou… Truth or dare…?" Kawamura said and blushed, back to his shy self.

"Truth." Tezuka said and glared at his team mate. Fuji just smiled innocently and fingered on his still red lips.

"Wh-" Kawamura began before someone pushed a tennis racket in his hand.

"WHY DID YOU STOP ME FROM KISSING MY FUJIKO-CHAN!? JEALOUS?"

Tezuka's vein popped. "1000 laps. Now"

"Tezuka, remember the rules? If you refuse, you have to drink my juice." Inui said and happily wrote in his notebook. Tezuka glared and sighed. He can't get away now.

"I did it because he's mine" Tezuka said casually and glared at everyone that was staring at him. Kawamura dropped his racket and fainted, everybody else stared and blinked. That was… not… Tezuka… Right?

Fuji smiled and stole Inui's glasses. "The chance of this happening. 1 %. The chance of Tezuka being horny, 100 %..."

"Fuji… Truth…or…dare?" Tezuka said between his lips and glared.

"Dare" Fuji said and opened his eyes, challenging his buchou.

"Come to my house tonight." Tezuka said and ignored the looks.

Everybody was quiet for some time and then they heard a knock and the door were opened, reavealing…

"Kirihara…? Atobe? Why are you… and… your teams here?" Oishi said surprised and stared at the door.

"Play a match with us!" They screamed at the same time.

"It's raining… mada mada dane." Echizen said and stared confused at the teams.

"Raining? Is that why there's water tubes over the door and the windows?" Ohtori asked confused and pointed. Everybody stared and turned to Fuji, who was smiling cutely.

"What?" Fuji said and smiled sweetly to his buchou.

"You did this?" Inui said and stared open mouthed at the tensai.

"No… I just put the water tubes there." Fuji said happily. No one said anything, they was all trying to come up with a revenge.

**Owari****(****?)**

**AN: **A sequel will come if i get some reviews :P


End file.
